Ice Skating
by EllenMetheringham
Summary: 10!Doctor/OC Rene's never been ice skating so, the Doctor takes her and for a change nothing happens in between.


**10!Doctor/OC Rene's never been ice skating so, the Doctor takes her and for a change nothing happens inbetween.**

Rene Ashton looked at the Doctor, her emerald eyes watching him as he flew around the console, hitting buttons, flicking switches and pulling levers, the dim lighting casting a shadow across his face. But still there was a grin planted on his face, looking rather accomplished for a 907 year old Time lord who flew around time and space in a small wooden box that was bigger on the inside that the outside. To this day, it still gets to Rene that the TARDIS is another dimension. Most people would say that all this is impossible. Just two weeks ago, Rene would have said that it was impossible. But that was until she got chased down her street at laser point, by a short ugly alien... Rene shook her head at the memory, chuckling at how mundane it seems now. Running had become an important thing in her life and two days into her stay with the Doctor she decided to stay away from high heels and more into to trainers and flats. A sensible idea.

Rene tuned into what the Doctor was saying. She'd missed half of the conversation. "... Then again, I've still never been to Barcelona, still want to go there… They have dogs with no noses... Ooh, what about ice skating in New York?" The Doctor asked and Rene looked at him, blank for a second, as if she hadn't heard what the impossible alien had said to her. In one respect, she hadn't, the Doctor has an uncanny ability to change the subject from one thing to another within seconds without taking a breath. And when he does, Rene had learned to nod. But the Rene hadn't, she had heard the words Barcelona and Skating, and that was about it. The Doctor looked at her kindly, his chocolate eyes soft in the cyan light of his strange blue box. "I was just saying, how would you like to go ice skating?"

"I've never been ice skating," She told him, quietly, northern accent showing through a little bit. Rene hadn't had all the luxuries that he had. The Doctor's eyes turned soft, another smile beginning to grace his features. She watched as he rounded the console again and sat with her on the worn leather chair. "I don't have the coordination, according to my friends. You know me; fall over my feet at the first chance." He nodded, not looking up from one of the individual consoles. He walloped something hard and the TARDIS dinged in disapproval. The TARDIS was alive – the Doctor said that TARDIS's were grown, not built. And Rene could believe that, even if just a few weeks ago, she would have laughed in his face.

"I'll teach you," He said proudly, she looked at him. The Doctor didn't do this; he was always looking for adventure. Rene was just a little girl who'd never been on the ice before. Okay, so she had her reasons, and not having the coordination was just one of them. "I promise I won't let you hurt your self." Reluctantly, she agreed with him. The Doctor jumped up, the smile grew in to a triumphant grin as he leaped forward, running to the computer and typed in new co-ordinates. Not long after that the TARDIS ground to a halt, breathing in time with her heart. She almost always loved this bit. A new world out side, something new and unexpected to be seen. A whole new experience to be had. It always set her heart racing, always made adrenalin run around her body just that little bit faster. The Doctor grinned at her, pulling open the doors.

The sight was amazing. Snow covered everything, each sky scraper looked like an icicle reaching up in to the sky, the sky it self white as more snow fell in to New York City, like the icing sugar dusting on a cake. The taste of the city clung to the ice cold air even though they were in the middle of Central Park, she could just about see where the trees stood, their branches heavy with snow, and their tall trunks glistening with frost. Subconsciously, she reached out her hands, palms up to catch some of the slowly falling snow in her hands. She hardly felt it land on her hand, it melted quickly. Leaving the tiniest trace of water, the only clue that it had been there. It took Rene's breath away. Her emerald green eyes wide with wonder and trepidation. Another new experience for her.

"Wow." Was the first word out of her mouth, before a question; the question; "When are we and where?" The Doctor smiled; looked down on his wrist, as if consulting his broken watch.

"Christmas Eve, 1984; New York. About 5:00 pm." He told her, grinning like the amazing person he is. _Yes_, she thought_, Christmas in New York City is always the best, well from what I've been told_. The Doctor bounded out of the door and into the snow. He looked at her, still standing in the door way of the TARDIS, Rene finally was able to blink, and the Doctor chuckled. He held his hand out for her to take. "Let's see what's out there." Rene smiled, and took his hand. The Doctor pulled her out of the TARDIS, she had just enough time to pull the door shut after her, and no one was stealing the TARDIS. But then again, who would notice a massive blue box in the middle of one of the most famous cities of the world?

The Doctor dragged her through Central Park, the bottoms of her jeans already soaked from the soft white snow. But she didn't really mind. The Doctor knew where they were going and that was enough to let her self be pulled through the covered Park. Rene had never been to New York so this was a whole new kettle of fish for her. Each sight was new and undiscovered, with the tall spires reaching up into the sky's as if to scrape heaven it's self. Snow fell, fluttering gently on the breeze, catching in her hair, her eye lashes. She blinked the snow away. The Doctor smiled at her warmly. She grinned back – like a child in a sweet shop.

They made their way through the frozen park, the delicate snow crunching beneath their feet. Snow fell more heavily now, Rene had never been in such a wonderful place. Yes, she had seen the spires of the churches on a distant planet that she can't remember the name of, she had seen the singing trees in the far distant future that when they swayed in the breeze they sang in perfect harmony. She had seen aliens of every shape, colour and ethnicity, she had seen different universes. She had floated through space, almost able to touch the burning stars around her. But to know that something so wonderful, so brilliant, was on her home planet, it made Rene feel awesome.

Ice skating lay forgotten as they skipped through the park looking for a place to get coffee and warm up. Laughing, no aliens had ruined their day. The smile was fixed permanently on the Doctor's lips. It wasn't everyday that it was there all the time. But it was in his eyes. She could see it in his eyes. _The pain. The age. The sadness. _No matter what his face says, the eyes are the windows to the soul and the Doctor's told volumes. It broke her heart to know that such a gentle man had seen so many horror in the name of time. Rene was just glad that she was here, to see an almost genuine smile on the Doctor face was a magnificent thing to see.

* * *

**I've had this for a while, I've just never posted it.**


End file.
